Fairy Hunt
by God Dragon of kingdom
Summary: luego de ser mandados a una misión de 10 años son expulsados de el gremio y ellos lo único que quieren es venganza contar el gremio que los expulso. todo eso mientas las fuerzas enemigas ya se encontraban preparando sus fuerzas armadas
1. Chapter 1

**_Fairy Hunt_**

* * *

 **10 años fuera**

* * *

Era un día normal en el gremio de las hadas, Mira en la barra, Erza comiendo pastel, Laxus viendo como todo mesas y sillas volaban, Cana bebiendo, Happy comiendo pescado, Charles junto con Wendy hablaban con Lucy y Levy, Juvia acosando a Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray teniendo una pelea y el resto de el gremio se encontraban en sus típicas peleas campales. En la entrada de la ciudad se encontraba un anciano de baja estatura que resulta que es makarov el actual maestro de Fairy tail, que volvía de una reunión entre maestros de gremios y el consejo mágico. -porque esta misión para ellos 3- se preguntaba el anciano mientras se dirigía a el gremio.

-NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL MI PASTEL-grito enojada Erza mientras golpeaba a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel por destruir su amado pastel en la pelea.

se abre la puerta de el gremio permitiendo ver al maestro -GRAY, GAJEEL, NATSU A MI OFICINA AHORA- grito mientras subía a su oficina seguido de los tres jóvenes magos que se encontraban sumamente nerviosos por lo que sea que makarov les quiera decir.

-chicos, en la reunión me dieron una misio para ustedes 3, esta misión es una de calas ss, exactamente es una se 10 años- dijo seriamente el mayor viendo a los jóvenes magos que estaban mas que sorprendidos -pero maestro nosotros ni somos magos clase s como es que vamos a poder completar la misión- pregunto el dragon slayer de hierro -lo se Gajeel pero yo no puedo decidir, el consejo pidió específicamente que vallan ustedes tres, ni siquiera pueden llevar a un mago de clase s para que les ayude así que dentro de tres días tendrán que partir- dijo el el anciano recordando lo que le dijeron en la reunión.

* * *

luego de unos minutos de charla los tres magos los tres magos salen de la habitación con una expresión seria mientras caminaban asta una de las mesas para poder discutir sobre que realizaran con la misión, recibiendo las miradas de incredulidad de todo el gremio por la seriedad en la que hablaban y que no estuvieran pelando de ninguna manera, el maestro luego de un par de minutos baja y les pide a todos los miembros que escuchen el anuncio que tiene que decir.

-Nosotros somos una familia, por eso esto es difícil de aser, tener que despedirnos de 3 miembros de esta familia por un largo tiempo, dentó de 3 días por orden de el consejo tanto Gray como Natsu y también Gajeel se tendrán que ir como un grupo ellos tres solos a empezar una misión de 10 a la cual nadie no importa su rango solo ellos tienen que ir ni siquiera Happy o Lily pueden acompañarlos, así que a asta que se tengan que ir ay que aser una fiesta de despedida- grito el maestro mientas asia la marca de el gremio

* * *

 _ **este es el primer cap de FAIRY HUNT esta historia sera un Natsu harem en el cual Lucy no es parte amenos de que alguien me logre convencer (eso es algo que a beses ni yo mismo lo puedo aser) no poseerá NALU excepto el siguiente y alomucho el 3 tienen un poco de NALU ya que sera necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.**_

 _ **esta historia esta basada en uno de mis fanfics favoritos "FAIRY HUNTERS" que es un fanfic publicado en wattpad**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Hunt**_

* * *

 **La Ida Primera parte**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos los tres días y esa noche nuestros tres protagonistas se encuentran hablando en la casa de el pelirosa -Bueno abra que empezar la aventura- le dijo Natsu a Gajeel y a gray -si, no puedo creer que vamos a estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa- respondió el devil slayer -todavía pienso que aquí ay algo extraño- dijo el dragón de hierro -lo sabemos Gajeel, es extraño que el consejo aya mandado una misión de la cual solo tres personas pueden ir y encima ninguno es ni siquiera de rango s- respondió el mago de fuego. los tres se sorprenden al escuchar como se abre la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a una hermosa albina de pelo corto y a un hombre musculoso de cabellera rubia -chicos, el maestro quiere hablar con ustedes y Laxus en su casa- responde la menor de la familia strauss con una cálida sonrisa -tienes alguna idea de porque nos esta llamando?- pregunto el mago de hielo a el rubio - no, ella fue primero a mi casa para decirme y como supe que iba a ir a buscarlos la acompañe, ya necesito darles algo importante para que completen su misión- respondió seriamente Laxus

* * *

Luego de una callada ida asta la casa de el maestro de el gremio, -bueno asta mañana Lis- dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa asiendo sonrojar a la albina -adiós Natsu- dij dándole un beso en la mejilla nerviosa, para luego salir corriendo de allí pero por los nervios envés de ir así la dirección de su casa se equivoco y termino yendo asía el lado contrario mientras nuestros protagonistas entraban en la casa de el dreyar -chicos tenemos que hablar sobre lo que va a pasar mañana- dijo con seriedad el maestro luego de que Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus entraron en la casa -esta misión posiblemente sea una trampa de el consejo para que perdamos miembros por lo que les pido que si es posible durante el transcurso de la misión busquen también información acerca de los planes de el consejo y tu laxus te pido que bajas a buscar a Gildarts así estamos los 7 para hablar sobre la información acerca de el consejo que encontremos- pidió con seriedad makarov, los cuatro solo se limitaron a asentir.

Luego de ese pedido Laxus llevo a el grupo de héroes asta su casa para darles lo que les tiene que dar, luego de un par de minutos de estaba buscando encuentra tres collares, estos tenían una forma ovalada con una gema en medio un gravada en la misma y en la parte trasera se encontraba una horacion en latín gravada para cada uno.

El collar de Natsu tenia la gema de color rojo con el gravado de una serpiente comiéndose así misma _**(para quien no lo sepa es el símbolo de**_ ** _Uróboros que en este caso simboliza tanto el esfuerzo eterno y la lucha eterna)_** en la parte trasera tiene un gravado en otro idioma " _Quae Flamma, Quae Verberat Pelagi Radiorum imfirma_ " _**(aquella llama que supera a el mas fuerte de los rayos)**_.

El collar de Gray tenia la gema de color azul obscuro con el grabado de dos espadas puestas en forma de cruz **_(estas son una Excalibur y la otra es la Durandal)_** en la parte trasera se encuentra gravado " _Glaciem Vincit adversa_ " **_(aquel hielo que supera todas las adversidades)_**

El collar de Gajeel poseia su gema de color negro con el gravado de un castillo **_(tiene la intención de simbolizar que el es la defensa mas grande de el grupo)_** el grabado en la parte trasera dice " _Quae Optima Ferrum Defensiones_ " _**(aquel hierro que posee las mejore defensas)**_

* * *

 _ **Con esto se termina la primera parte de La Ida en el siguiente se vera directamente como es que se van y lo que pasa en el gremio en los primeros meses ademas de dos sorpresas una es sobre el harem de Natsu y el otro esta mas relacionado con un futuro algo lejano d la historia.**_

 _ **Estaos capítulos actuales que son mediana mente cortos representan a el prologo de la historia así que ya les adelanto que el primer capitulo de el primer arco tendrá mínimo 1500 letras**_

 ** _Gracias_** _ **a todos los que comentaron y**_ ** _adiós._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fairy Hunt_**

* * *

 _ **La Ida 2**_

* * *

en la estación de trenes se encontraban 5 personas estas eran Gray, Gajeel y Natsu que estaban por entrar a el tren aunque en el caso de Gajeel y Natsu lo asían sin ganas sabiendo que se iban a marear, las otras dos personas eran Makarov y Erza que luego de haberse despedido de ellos estaban esperando a que partieran totalmente para volver a el gremio.

Luego de recién una hora el tren salio de la estación llevándose consigo a los tres magos slayers -Porque me pasa esto con Natsu si ami me gusta Jellal, verdad?- se preguntaba la peliroja -Maestro usted vaya a el gremio, yo no iré durante un tiempo, me iré a entrenar ya que tengo mucho que pensar- le dijo Erza a el maestro mientras miraba a la dirección ala que se fue el tren de los tres magos -Ok Erza cuídate promete que volverás-respondió Makarov con una sonrisa al haberse dado cuenta que a Erza le gusta Natsu gracias a la mirada de esta aunque ella no es consiente de que ase eso.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en una habitación totalmente blanca que en centro avía una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez se puede ver como una sombra ponía las piezas en el tablero -Quien sera el que ara el primer movimiento?- se pregunto a si mismo la sombra mientras sonreía por haber terminado de clocar las piezas -Bueno creo que tendré que esperar por el momento iré con el consejo- se dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

Fuera se pude ve como con extremo cuidado salia sin que nadie lo vea de el callejón que daba a la entrada de la habitación, una bes salio de el callejón se dirigió asía el centro de esa ciudad que era total y completamente blanca y algunos de los grandes rascacielos tenían retoques de color dorado, pero lo que mas resaltaba era el centro de la ciudad que era una gran edificación de color blanco con retoques en dorado y con ventanas de color total y completamente negras, a un lado de la gran puerta se encontraba un hombre alto de tes obscura, con el pelo castaño, vistiendo una chaqueta de lo que paresia ser algo similar a cuero negro, una camisa blanca por debajo, unos jeans rasgados de color negro, unos zapatos negros, tenia un reloj en la muñeca izquierda en la derecha poseía una cadena negra con un cristales el centro de color rojo que usaba como pulsera y en el cinturón blanco que poseía tenia enganchadas lo que parecían ser dos pistolas una negra de el lado derecho y una blanca en el izquierdo. -O pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, no pensé verte en este lugar Xanxus, pensé que ibas a estar viendo a esos humanos que siempre ves- dijo lo sombra con soberbia mientras se acercaba a la puerta de el lugar -Se que planeas algo y cuan do sepa que es te detendré me entendiste maldito hijo de puta, ME ENTENDISTE ANKHSERAM- dijo gritando la ultiman parte el ahora conocido como Xanxus a la sombra que se perdía en la inmensidad de la iglesia en la que se iba a llevar acabo la reunión de el consejo de dioses.

* * *

En cuatro puntos de el globo terráqueo unas luces salieron de una isla en cada punto.

En la isla de hielo ubicada en el norte la luz era de color rojo y salia de un ataúd de hielo que luego de unos segundos se derritió por una potente llama provocada por la persona dentro de el ataúd que luego de que la llama se apagase esta persona abrió los ojos que liberaron una luz roja.

En la isla ubicada en el sur que era una jungla salia una luz marrón, en el centro de la isla avía un ataúd que se destruye por unos picos de tierra que salieron desde dentro de el ataúd, luego de unos segundos los picos desaparecieron dejando ver a una chica que lentamente abrió los ojos liberando una luz marrón.

En la isla de hierro ubicada en el este se podía ver como la luz que salia era blanca, a diferencia de en las otras islas el ataúd de esta isla se encontraba en un santuario echo totalmente de oro y a diferencia de el resto de atauds este era echo de una roca blanca azulada conocida como Moonstone la chica que se encontraba dentro ya tenia los ojos abiertos liberando la luz blanca entonces un gran remolino de aire lanzando de la palma izquierda de la chica ase salir disparada la tapa de el ataúd.

En la ultima de las islas que era un desierto enterrado en la arena de el centro de la isla se encontraba el ataúd que explota por la la presión que genero el agua de adentro de el mismos una ves destruido se puede ver a un adolescente con los ojos abiertos liberando la misma luz que libera la isla una luz azul obscuro.

* * *

 _ **Ok con esto termina el capitulo, lamento la demora y lo siento por las faltas**_ ** _ortográficas._**

 _ **Como vieron ya se fueron a hacer su misión nuestros protagonistas también vieron a estos nuevos 6 personajes de los cuales solo de dos saben algo, los otros cuatro que solo saben que son dos mujeres y dos hombres ustedes que creen que serán ¿aliados?, ¿enemigos?, ¿algunos aliados y otros enemigos? díganme que creen y en el caso de Ankhseram que creen que planea.**_


	4. foro

les aviso que ise un foro para todas mis historias de fairy tail, entren, si es que quieren participar en el


End file.
